Wally's Body
by ricekurt
Summary: Wally explores himself /happens before the show happens/ /rated M for language, sexual content, pretty much everything/ /also probably sex/
1. Chapter 1

Wally always had image issues growing up. Becoming Flash's bitch helped a lot. He got to feel good about himself, saving peeps from baddies and all that. It gave him confidence. Allowed him to grow as a person and become happy with himself. However, his positive body image shifted when he met Robin. Manly Robin, muscly Robin, acrobatic Robin, well endowed Robin. He was a hunk and Wally was a scrawny little cunt fuck. Robin could do everything, that's what happens when you're trained by The Batman. All Wally could do was run kinda quick.

He fastly distinguished himself as the comic relief character-copying his golden one-liners from The Flash. When he was a kid, before he went under the wing (or rather, bicep) of The Flash, he had found "Flash's Guide To Joking" in an old library discard box. All The Flash's golden one-liners were stored within the pages of that wonderful paper back joke collection of a book. He studied it like everyday was the day before his history exam and he hadn't studied at all the previous week.

Anyway, back to Wally's image issues, he was very jelly of Robin's sculpted physique. He would watch him during training hours, when his dark mop of hair hung limp with sweat across his forehead and his well toned muscles rippled across his arms and chest and legs and shoulders. Wally especially enjoyed watching Robin in hand-to-hand training, when his agility and skills truly were on full display. He had a brain to match his brawn, and Wally admired it. Even with Wally's supah dupah speed, he could barely keep up with Robin's attacks. So it wasn't surprising that Wally would often spend 10 minutes in front of his mirror every night to critique his body, and spend hours at night lying in the dark pondering his short-comings in life.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally was out for a gentle morning afternoon jog along the park. He generally didn't like to go any slower than the speed of a jet, but he occasionally enjoyed slowing down and admiring the view. Especially the view of the hot chicks chilling in the park. Like that girl with purple hair and sultry curves next to that handsome Italian looking guy.

The sky was very blue. The grass was kinda green but also a little bit brown. The ice-cream Dick was holding was a creamy, drippy white. He licked it slowly. The cold substance felt good on his cleanly brushed tongue. He looked over at his girlfriend, Katniss. Her purple hair was beautifully framed by the pastel blue sky.

"Want a lick?" he asked her.

She smirked. "You know I always like a lick."

Dick handed her the ice-cream and took her other hand in his.

The river lazily rolled along to Wally's right, almost as blue as the sky. Ducks and birds bobbed along with the waves, dipping their heads down to pull out the occasional fish or seaweed. Wally took a deep breath, in, and out, feeling the gentle kiss of golden sun on his face and other places too. His feet carried him across paths and bridges, past hot chicks and smokey dudes.

Dick wasn't wearing any shoes. His tanned feet gracefully walked along the partially dead grass. He was like that sexy Italian man in that movie that one time.

A roar came from the west. Katniss shrieked. She was very terrified of lions. The white ice cream fell from her hands and fell. Down. Down. Down. Smooosh. Right onto the ground in front of Dick's well manicured toes. She jump closer to him, her delicate hand pressed against his strong manly chest.

"Don't worry my dear," Dick consoled her with his deep voice. "I'll protect you."

But she had no reason to be afraid in the first place. For the roar from the west was not a lion at all. In fact, it was the wind. A powerful wind was rushing rushing over the water, forming a huge wave.

Wally's moments of tranquility were harshly interrupted by a wave of water and ducks washing over his head. "Holy sh-!" His scream was cut short by the water rushing into his mouth, rolling around his tongue and forcing itself down his throat. He choked, struggling to regain his footing, but everything beneath him was water. His super speed could do nothing as he struggled to find the surface, his muscly strong legs kicking harshly at the watery liquid as he tried to propel himself up towards the air. It would be a lot easier if he knew which way was up.

Wally could feel water filling his lungs, and his legs failing him. He slowly let out his last breath of air and watched it swirl gently into the froth of water and bubbles and ducks and sticks. He accepted his death quietly as he closed his emerald green eyes to this harsh, cruel world.

A hand grabbed his hand. It grasped around him tight and he was launched out of the raging wave with a very strong pull. And he fell. Down. Down. Down. Smooosh. Right onto the ground in front of Dick's well manicured toes. He looked up at his saviour, the sun blinding him so he couldn't see his face. But it wasn't only the sun that was blinding him. Dick's face was nice.

Dick got down onto his knees and pressed his large yaoi hands to Wally's heaving wet chest. "Are you okay?" Dick asked, concernedly. Wally choked a little, then spat up the liquid that had been inside him, but luckily not onto Dick. That would have been embarrassing.

Dick laughed. "Now are you okay?"

'Wow, Dick is one charming fella,' Wally thought to himself in his mind. Then he realized that he should answer the question so he said "Ya."

Dick smiled to himself but also to Wally. "I'm glad you're okai."

"I'm glad I'm okay too. But that's all thanks to you. Thanks." Wally looked deep into Dick's eyes for a moment or ten, and found himself _**L O S T**_ in the eyes of another man.

Katniss runned up to them, her mid-thigh-length-school-uniform-skirt waving romantically in the wind that she created because she was running so fast, but not as fast as Wally could. Her mid-back-length-purple-hair swept across her firetruck green eyes.

"Wow," she said sternly. "There's so much sexual tension in the air this might as well be a hurt/comfort/western story.

Dick looked up, surprised, into Katniss's eyes, and gasped at her beauty. Remembering his rescuee, he looked back down at Wally, who lay on the grass, wet and exhausted. "What's your name?" Dick asked Wally.

"Wally." Wally replied. "What's yours?"

"Ro-" Dick caught himself before he said his secret identity-ROBIN!. "Dick! My name is Dick! Richard Dick. Dick Richard. Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick."

Wally smiled. "Nice to meet you, Dick."


End file.
